<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[DMC][DVD]不公平的小事(END) by aleonayagami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398221">[DMC][DVD]不公平的小事(END)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami'>aleonayagami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>最近在推特上常常會看到很多繪師畫但丁躺哥哥大腿的圖，頻繁到我以為有活動，可惜沒有(哭)<br/>喜歡這種溫馨平凡的美好，寫短篇以記之。<br/>CP不明顯，自由心證</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante &amp; Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[DMC][DVD]不公平的小事(END)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>但丁發現，維吉爾喜歡看書。</p><p>這句話實在是有點奇怪，因為維吉爾喜歡看書的事情他從小就知道了，但這個興趣愛好在維吉爾的魔界生活中被撕了下來，他們在魔界打打鬧鬧的兩個月間，也沒見他特別提過想看書(倒是但丁提了很多次想吃披薩跟聖代，很多很多次)。</p><p>不過回到人間之後，這個習慣似乎隨著人性回到了他的身體裡，當然也有可能純粹是因為太無聊了的關係，人界並非每天都有惡魔可殺，但福圖那的前教團圖書館卻有看不完的書，而且還都是跟他老爸有關的，對足了維吉爾的胃口。</p><p>他常常閻魔刀一揮就跑去圖書館拿書(反正也沒有管理員)，然後抱著一堆書坐在沙發上一坐就是一整天，但丁偶爾會看一下維吉爾在看甚麼書，甚至問問他有甚麼心得感想，或是有什麼新發現，但大多時候他也只是在他的辦公桌旁翹著腳打盹，等著電話響、莫里森來委託工作，或是幫隔壁鄰居找貓。</p><p>一開始和維吉爾沉默地待在同一個空間裡的感覺很奇怪，這從來不是他們的相處方式，小時候他們就打打鬧鬧，他總是喜歡打擾維吉爾讀書，要他陪自己練劍；長大後每一次長久分離的重逢，都是以血和殺伐作終。他曾經會以為維吉爾不想回人間，但在流浪了兩個月之後，維吉爾居然說了要回人界。</p><p>說真的，但丁一開始有點懷疑他老哥是不是想要征服人界，現在他更懷疑維吉爾是不是想要住在圖書館。</p><p>「你在看甚麼？」說出這句話的是維吉爾，他從書中抬起頭望向但丁，但丁這才發現自己不知不覺坐到了沙發的另一端盯著維吉爾看，恐怕還看了很久。</p><p>「看你。」但丁想也不想地脫口而出，但在同一瞬間就覺得自己蠢，這句話是完全的廢話，甚至可能被維吉爾當成一種挑釁，果不其然維吉爾挑起了眉，似乎在判斷但丁是不是想找他打架，後者只好努力裝出一副純良的樣子甚至還眨了眨眼擠出個笑容證明自己並非是在找麻煩。</p><p>「......過來。」維吉爾沉默了下，將背往後貼在沙發上，手抬起來，把膝蓋上方的空間留了下來，但丁傻了一下，花了點時間消化這個動作的意義，嘴唇毫無意義的開闔了兩下，然後，有些猶豫、有些疑惑，卻又有些期待的將上身趴下，像隻謹慎的貓一樣盯著維吉爾看，後者也只是望著他，維持著這樣的動作不動，也不多說一句話、多講一個字。</p><p>但丁緩緩的，將頭放上維吉爾的膝蓋，調整了位置側躺著，為了不讓維吉爾一下子就想把他砍成肉醬，他面朝外而非朝著維吉爾的胯下，但兄長的體味還是竄入了半魔敏銳的嗅覺，那是一種帶著一點辣味的木質香，但丁想了想，這是肉桂的味道嗎？維吉爾喝了咖啡？還是吃了甚麼餅乾？</p><p>胡思亂想之間，維吉爾的手降了下來，把但丁的肩膀當成靠墊，並且在但丁有任何意見之前，右手輕輕地搭在但丁的頭上，細長的手指插入了弟弟柔軟而雜亂的髮絲，然後像是甚麼都沒發生似的繼續看著書。</p><p>「......」但丁覺得自己的心臟跳得比跟維吉爾戰鬥的時候還要快，但維吉爾的心跳卻連一拍都沒有變過，好像今天躺在他腿上的是一隻貓，而不是但丁。傳奇惡魔獵人覺得胸口和喉嚨似乎卡了甚麼東西，甚麼難以形容的東西，他張大了嘴深深吸了一口空氣好讓自己的心跳平靜下來，而造成這一切的男人仍像沒事人似的用手指有一下沒一下的勾著但丁的頭髮玩。</p><p>混亂的思緒和感情堵得但丁說不出任何話來，也不知道能說甚麼話，他只是拼命的呼吸讓自己的心跳平靜，然而只要維吉爾手指輕輕一勾就能讓他的努力毀於一旦。</p><p>這真是太不公平了。</p><p>但他是個成熟的大人了，他可以接受這種不公平。</p><p> </p><p>END<br/>最近在推特上常常會看到很多繪師畫但丁躺哥哥大腿的圖，頻繁到我以為有活動，可惜沒有(哭)<br/>喜歡這種溫馨平凡的美好，寫短篇以記之。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>